princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Laying Down the Line
Laying Down The Line (•) :Action: Extended, 1/minute/roll, threshold = Sanctuary :Dice pool: Resolve + Larceny :Cost: 1 Wisp :Duration: variable A Noble is a creature of divisions; between Light and Dark, Transformed and mundane, Hope and despair. Drawing a line on the ground, she separates one area from another, and so becomes aware of anything that breaks that line. The Charm is used on an area with a boundary - natural (c.f. a stream), legal (c.f. a property line), spiritual (c.f. Consecrated ground) or just marked out for the purpose (c.f. a chalk line, string run along posts). The boundary must, however, be physically marked in some way, and the Noble must walk its whole length while activating the Charm. The Charm has a special duration. On a boundary marked out so the Charm can be used on it, it lasts one scene. If used on an existing boundary, the duration is increased to one day. If used on the edge of Consecrated ground the Charm lasts as long as the Consecrated Condition does. Also, if the physical mark showing the boundary is destroyed at any point along the boundary the Charm ends. When the Noble reaches the threshold, until the Charm ends she knows reflexively whenever an unauthorized person is trespassing in the protected area, no matter where she might be at the time. She will also know when the Charm ends, and why. Who is authorized to enter the area depends on the local laws; the Noble will not notice the entry of the area’s owner, or of police with a search warrant. Upgrade Illuminated :Cost: +1 Wisp Reaching out, the Noble sketches the bounded area in her mind, painting the delineation in liquid light. She does not require a physical mark for the boundary, and destroying a boundary mark (if present) does not end the Charm. However, the boundary is, to transformed Princesses, creatures of the Darkness, and any being that can see magic, a glowing line, thus telling them that there is something supernatural going on. Unnatural The Noble calls on a higher law when she walks the bounds. She may redefine who is authorized to set foot within the protected area, excluding any character who fulfills one of these conditions: a supernatural being (as in, not a mundane human); a Light-touched character; or a creature of the Darkness. The Noble may choose only one of these - she cannot set a boundary to warn her when Light-touched and Dark creatures cross it. An area protected by an Unnatural boundary will not alert the Noble to intrusions that violate local laws. However, an area can be protected by multiple instances of this Charm, as long as each instance detects a different group. Using the Charm on an area already enclosed, wholly or partly, takes a -1 penalty for each instance already in effect. Sheltered :Requires Lacrima • :Requires Unnatural The subjects of the Queen of Tears often want to be warned of the approach of her ancient enemy. The Noble can set the area to warn her when a follower of Storms is in it: Nobles, Sworn, Stormwracked and Goalenu. Righteous :Requires Tempesta • :Requires Unnatural The soldiers of the Seraphic General often want to be warned of the approach of her ancient enemy. The Noble can set the area to warn her when a follower of Tears is in it: Nobles, Sworn, and citizens of Alhambra. Category:Charm Category:Connect Family Category:Connect 1 Category:One-dot Charm